gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Predefinição:Infobox missão teste
Type } | mplowrider | LAMAR }} } | mpgunrunning | COVERT OPS }} } | y | SIDE }} } | mpimportexport | } | vipwork | VIP WORK }} } | ceowork | CEO WORK }} } | vipchallenge | VIP CHALLENGE }}}}| SECUROSERV MISSION}} } | Adversary | } | y | }}ADVERSARY MODE }} } | y | STRANGERS AND FREAKS }}| } | mpimportexport | } | vipwork | VIP WORK }} } | ceowork | CEO WORK }} } | vipchallenge | VIP CHALLENGE }}}}| SECUROSERV MISSION}} } | Adversary | } | y | }}ADVERSARY MODE }} } | y | STRANGERS AND FREAKS }}|MISSION}} } | y | CUTSCENE }} Game }| } | IV | Grand Theft Auto IV}} } | VCS | Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories}} } | LCS | Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories}} } | A | Grand Theft Auto Advance}} } | SA | Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas}} } | VC | Grand Theft Auto: Vice City}} } | III | Grand Theft Auto III}} } | 2 | Grand Theft Auto 2}} } | L1961 | Grand Theft Auto: London 1961}} } | L1969 | Grand Theft Auto: London 1969}} } | GTA1 | Grand Theft Auto 1}} } | TLAD| The Lost and Damned}} } | CW | Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars|}} } | TBOGT| The Ballad of Gay Tony}} } | V | Grand Theft Auto V}} } | O | Grand Theft Auto Online}} } | Adversary | Grand Theft Auto Online}} } | mpimportexport | Grand Theft Auto Online}} } | mpreplay | Grand Theft Auto Online}} } | mplowrider | Grand Theft Auto Online}} } | mpgunrunning | Grand Theft Auto Online}}}} Jogo Para Localização Protagonista(s) Alvo Hora do dia }| }|Hora no jogo}} Requerimentos Número máximo de inimigos Objetivos Objetivos } | Adversário | Condições para o fim do jogo |Condições para falha da missão}} } | Adversário | Condições para o fim do jogo |Condições para falha da missão}} Recompensa(s) Recompensa(s) Missão anterior Próxima missão Categoria:Missões :Atenção: Esta predefinição usa a es. Se notar algum problema, deixe uma mensagem neste fórum. Uso Parâmetros de uso "game" IDs de Parâmetros Below are the game ID's that should be used in the "game" parameter field. GTA1 (Grand Theft Auto 1) 2 (Grand Theft Auto 2) L1961 (Grand Theft Auto: London 1961) L1969 (Grand Theft Auto: London 1969) III (Grand Theft Auto III) VC (Grand Theft Auto: Vice City) SA (Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas) A (Grand Theft Auto Advance) LCS (Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories) VCS (Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories) IV (Grand Theft Auto IV) TLAD (The Lost and Damned) TBOGT (The Ballad of Gay Tony) CW (Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars) V (Grand Theft Auto V) O (Grand Theft Auto Online) Adversário (Grand Theft Auto Online -- Modo Adversário infobox theme) mpimportexport (Grand Theft Auto Online -- SecuroServ infobox theme) mpreplay (Grand Theft Auto Online -- Eventos Aleatórios infobox theme) mplowrider (Grand Theft Auto Online -- Missões do Lamar infobox theme) mpgunrunning (Grand Theft Auto Online -- MOC infobox theme) Category:Infoboxes